Dilemmas
by Mykindleisawesome
Summary: Just a one shot about ninjas and their problems. Lloyd's bored, Sensei wants some tea, Jay wants to fix his sparring bot, and Kai and Cole are hungry. IMPORTANT AN at the end.


**Okay, so this will be just a one shot of different ninja problems. All the important stuff will be at the bottom, so here ya go!**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

Lloyd flopped down on the couch. He was so bored...

Then Cole came in. He glanced at the kid and knew something was up. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Everything." He groaned. "I'm so... bored..." And then be rolled off the couch, just to prove his point. Ow... bad idea.

"Why don't you just play some video games?"

"I've already played them all."

The black ninja sat down, pondering Lloyd's dilemma. "Well, why don't you go buy some more?"

Lloyd glared at him. "I don't have any money." Then he smiled sweetly. "But..."

"I'm not buying you more video games."

Lloyd deflated as his idea was shut down. What now? He asked himself. I'm bored and don't have money. It sucks to be the youngest.

"You could get a job and-"

The green ninja sat up quickly. "No. I'm not doing your dirty work for you, Cole!"

"Not even if I pay you?"

"No."

Sensei Wu entered the room a moment later. "Oh, good. You're not doing anything. Lloyd, come help Zane with the dishes."

He got up and grumbled something, a scowl on his face. "Wait, do I at least get paid?"

Sensei looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not! Whoever put that idea in your head?!"

The scowl deepened on Lloyd's face aS he stomped out of the room. What a child... Cole laughed as soon as Sensei was out of the doorway. "Ha! Bet that cured his boredom!"

* * *

><p>Jay stared at the two wires he held in his hands, and looked at the instructions again. "Nope," he muttered. Still nothing.<p>

Ever since Sensei taught the lesson on rumors, Jay has been trying to figure out how to fix his sparring bot. Lloyd messed it up, rotten kid...

And to make things worse, the instructions had gotten rained on, and a couple chunks of the paper were missing. Including the part that said which wire plugged in where. He didn't want to just guess. He might be the master of lightning, but that didn't mean he was immune to it.

Being shocked still seriously hurt.

Oh wait...

He looked at the wires, and plugged them in. The sparring bot whispered to life, leaving Jay sitting there facepalming himself.

_I knew there was a reason the wires were color-coded..._

* * *

><p>Zane stood in Sensei's cache of tea. After being told to go get Sensei some tea, he realized that Sensei hadn't mentioned what kind of tea to get.<p>

He'd already looked through several piles. It couldn't have been any of those, they all had strange names. Probably from Mystako's tea place. Some of her 'specials.'

So that left two kinds. Green tea, and tea that just said 'TEA' on the front.

Zane realized that since Sensei only said 'tea,' he must've meant the one labeled 'TEA.'

Zane grabbed it and took it back upstairs for Sensei. "Thank you, Zane. I think I forgot to mention what kind of tea I wanted. However did you know?"

"Well," Zane began, "all you said was 'tea,' so I got you the tea labeled 'TEA.'"

* * *

><p>Kai and Cole glared at each other across the table. Between them was the last bit of Zane's secret recipe... That was the only name it had. All they knew was that it was amazing and they wanted more.<p>

Everyone else had gone already, claiming to be stuffed. However, they could hear someone clanging around in the kitchen.

"Cole... remember last week when I let you have the last bit of his cake? I get the last of this." Kai glared at the black ninja.

"Yes, but just the other day I gave you the last of Jay's blueberry pancakes." Cole reached for the plate, but Kai smacked his hand away.

"So? You'd already eaten enough! You said you were full!"

"So I was. But I could've saved it for later!"

"That would've been incredibly selfish, _Cole._" Kai reached for the platter as well, only to have Cole kick him under the table.

"Ow!"

The door to the kitchen swung open, and Zane came out, carrying more of his secret recipe. "I heard you arguing, and remembered that I made extra." He set it on the table before retreating into the kitchen.

The two ninja looked back and forth between the door and the plate.

Cole spoke first. "Truce?"

"I guess so."

**Do you understand how bored I've been lately? Anyway, I think I realized why none of my female ninja stories work out. I try to incorporate too many. So I think I'll start small and work my way up.**

**Here's where I need your help. I have this awful habit of creating completely generic people. Or basing them off of someone. This is where you guys come in.**

**These are my rules:**

**-I will only accept one right now. I may accept another later one, but it will be farther on. **

**-I will begin, I guess right before Zane gets his true potential. Maybe before that. So consider your character well.**

**-NO MARY-SUES!**

**-I will take only females. Sorry, I'm better at writing them.**

**-They must be descriptive, and follow my format exactly.**

**-I don't want any copies! They cam be based off of someone, but they can't be a copy. If I find out later on, they will die tragically and be replaced.**

**-You can have them be in a romance with someone!**

**-I expect you to contact me and critique me. Seriously.**

**-Send in your character with a real review, or through pm. If it's just a character, I won't accept them. And sorry to any guests. I can't contact you much.**

**It's really not that hard, guys. It's pretty much make your character descriptive and have plenty of faults, and review and pm me.**

**Here's the format:**

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname?: **_

_**Element:**_

_**Color:**_

**_Weapon: _**

**_Personality:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_History:_**

**_Strengths:_**

**_Weaknesses:_**

**_Fears:_**

**_Anything else?:_**

**Please don't hesitate to send them in, and REVIEW! **


End file.
